the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Stories/ A Dream of Dragons
Jira sat bolt upright in bed, the colours still vividly playing before her eyes. She must have called out in her dream, because her fellow mages, Floki and Tara, were already at her bedside, concerned looks on their faces. "What did you see, Dreamwalker?" Jira screwed her eyes shut, trying to remember and retain every detail of her vision - an unknown land with otherworldly features... figures marching to war... light reflecting off armour under tabards of maroon and gold... great winged beasts circling in the air, tongues of flame shooting from their scaled maws... and the overwhelming feeling of hurried urgency against an impending threat... Floki pressed a cup of water into Jira's hands, and Tara quickly gathered her notebook and quill, ready to write down the details of Jira's vision. Suddenly, Jira's eyes opened, staring blankly, seeing things that Tara and Floki could not... and in an voice that was not her own, began reciting the haunting words aloud... "BORN OF THE EARTH, BUT ROAM THE SKIES, ANCIENT WARFARE BURNS IN THEIR EYES. FROM UNKNOWN LANDS, OUR WORLD THEY'LL ENTER - THEY FLY AS ONE TO ALTHEA'S CENTRE." The Dreamwalker's eyes closed once more.. and when they opened, it was clear the influence of the vision had passed. Thankful for Floki's foresight, Jira thirstily drank the water in one gulp. The words copied down, Tara asked "What does it mean?" Jira pushed back the covers and pulled on her boots. "It means tell the Alpha to pack his armour - We leave for Estra immediately." Top of Form "Hmm" Floki considered. "It can't be a mere coincidence that I am attending a banquet hosted by the eastern star. In Estra..." Dayro was confused with the sight of what he saw as a strange ritual. His homeland outlaws magics so this was a new sight for him, watching the Briars burst into a hurry he was just sat there baffled. As an outsider not yet fully welcomed into the pack, Dayro seemed lost. He could see the situation get more and more frantic until Floki passed him as he sat staring and said "Gather your things, Whitebull we are set to leave." Eager to return to the land of Estra where the pathways are only safe to travel but a few times each year Landak scooped up his mink Royskatt and began throwing his sparse belongings into a knapsack. "Wait.. how are we getting there this time?" Landak called out from the depths of his hut cursing as he dropped his battered helmet on his foot. "By boat, of course." Jira heard Landak's audible groan from within his tent, and Jira suddenly remembered the way Landak's stomach had handled the journey last time. "It's the only way there, unfortunately.. we can't take the Moonpaths the whole way, they are too dangerous to follow over that much water." Scooping up a small bag of herbs, she passed them to Landak. "Chewing on the ginger root will settle your stomach, and peppermint and lemon tea for the symptoms if they arise. " Tying the bag to his belt Landak turned to Jira "Are there any wolves who are staying behind to watch the camp whilst we are away?" He asked giving Royskatt a sliver of meat. Jira considered... "No doubt most of the pups will stay here, where we know it's safe. Then again.. who goes and who stays will be up to Sairus." Dropping the stone he had been using to sharpen his blade Sairus arose and walked towards the group. "What is this talk of Estra I hear?" Landak called out to his Alpha. "From what Floki said to Dayro I think Jira had a dream that pointed towards Estra and knowing her, she means to go with or without us." "It's been too long" Sairus muttered as he planted his sword in the ground. "We leave immediately, Bramble will stay and watch over camp" Category:Sairus Category:Jira Category:Landak Category:Dayro Category:Tara Category:Floki